This study is a direct comparison of Didronel (etidronate), thE only approved bisphosphonate for Paget's disease, with risedronate, a key potent and potentially more effective agent. Markers such as severe alkaline phosphonate (bone specific and total) and urinary collage crosslink will be efficacy end points. It is multicenter, active- controlled, double-blind.